gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig the Combine
Intro Craig the Combine is a series of webcomics originally posted on Deviantart in 2010 by creater Elemoth1. The comics follow the life of Craig a unique type of combine soldier who likes to do things his own way and refuses to conform to the usual combine practises. Due to this he is both hated and feared by the rebels and combine forces with both groups usually trying their best to avoid him at all costs. Craig shares the cold traits of all combine soldiers but implements a style of very dry and morbid humor especially when dealing with death. http://elemoth1.deviantart.com/ The comics There are a number of different Craig comics, each with their own sperate story line per comics. In some cases the comics will follow a continuous story line (As with the later Craig the combine comics) while others will have their own short stories (Craig in downtown ETC). The different types of comics are: *Craig the combine *Craig in downtown *Craig vs Memes(fads) *Craig the gamer. The first﻿ set of comics (Craig the combine) were usually just short stories withen each strip, however later on the series started following a brief continuous storyline where craig meets a number of different characters, these characters however are short lived. Craig The Combine suddenly ended when the artist Elemoth1 decided to create the Craig in downtown com ics. It is unknown if the artist will return to the original story. Craig in downtown were just short stories placed within a city enviroment and continued on thorugh a number of different strips. Craig vs memes is a new one although not much work has been done on the future comics. In this Craig comes in contact with the different memes (Valve related) on the internet however only 1 strip has been made (so far) and that is with Painis cupcake. Craig the gamer was a small filler added in the downtown comics which usually involves himself and other characters playing video games. Each comic has its own style of slapstick and violent humor usually portrayed by craig onto other characters: an example of this is shooting a Half life 2 character off a ledge because according to him she "Took his spot". There are also many times where Craig or other characters will break the fourth wall. Craig the Combine Craig is a combine soldier but unlike other combine he is not interested in the race at all, nor the dominance of earth. In fact Craig himself is a character who hates everyone except himself and is not afraid to express it in violent ways. Craig is cold hearted, violent and has a very cold sense of humor and because of this combination he is seen as a sort of anti-hero. Craig is a loner but at times he is willing to have company of another random character (although most of these are short lived). Craig is such a unique soldier the Combine forces themselves try to avoid him, at times they call him an outcast or a traitor and even attack him (although they usually lose the fight). The rebels themselves have the same situation (obviously because he is a combine) but are usually left confused due to his antics. Despite his hostile personality he is more "friendly" towards the rebels than the combine although at times this is heavily disputed. He enjoys the suffering of others and finds humor out of the most violent situations. Settings The Craig comics are set in different areas: *Craig the combine: Basic Gmod map/Half life 2 Maps *Craig in downtown: Big city custom map *Craig vs Memes (1 comic): Counterstrike source assault map *Craig the gamer: Big city custom map Future In 2011 Elemoth1 had went on hiatus due to a major case of writers block. In the start 2012 Elemoth1 returned to deviantart for non comic related activites and evantually changed his name to Cynic-avon and will post his new title under all the new comics while still keeping the original name as his Deviantart Account.